Christmas with a Scrooge
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: It is the most wonderful time of the year, for everyone except one person.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys I am so excited! I love this time of year!" Serena shouted as she carried four bags of Christmas decorations.

"God Meatball Brains, if only you had this hard working drive through out the whole year..." Ray scoffed sarcastically. "You would be competing with Amy for top student." Raye winked at Amy as her head popped up. She too was carrying an outrageous number of bags with decorations.

"Really though Sere, what you are doing for these kids, you are going to make their year!" Lita smiled at Serena as she carried her bags so effortlessly.

"And we are so glad you are letting us be apart of it." Mina butted in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Make little kids smile and be with my best friends." She peaked over bags and they could see the smile in her eyes.

"Don't get sappy on us now Meatball Head!" Raye shouted.

"Gosh what a Scrooge. You could at lease say you love me too!"

"In your dreams." Raye stuck her tongue out as she turned the corner to enter the arcade. She used her finger to grab the door.

Before she could open it just enough to squeeze herself in, Andrew came running over to grab the doors.

"Ladies why didn't you call me I would have come out to help you. Or Darien would at least held the door open."

"No I wouldn't have." Darien said without looking up at his books.

"We didn't need you anyways." Serena said placing the bags on the counter. "Andrew thank you soo much for letting us use the arcade for the Kids' Elves' Fest."

"No problem. Glad to help."

"And you are sure we can do our White Elephant game after?" Serena asked with a smirk.

"Geez, Drew." Darien's head looked up from his book. "Did you promise her a little blue box too?"

"Gosh. What has your panties in a bunch?" Mina asked as she started sifting through her bags. "It's Christmas! Try not to show too much excitement. Okay?"

Andrew laughed.

"Whatever." Darien shook his head and looked back into his book.

"How can you be studying. There is so much going on around you? So much happiness?" Serena tried to reason with him.

"Pshhhh fake happiness."

"What a Scrooge you are!" Lita crossed her arms and looked over at Andrew with a disapproving face.

"What I am Scrooge, because I am telling the truth?" Darien shut his book. "All these people waling around pretending to care. Smiling at each other. Faking happiness. Spending all that money on useless junk and then convincing children that an old man, who is probably a million years old mind you, is able to travel the world in one night to deliver every child a gift." He scoffed. "Please the whole season is fake. Especially 'Santa'"

Just then a gasp was heard behind them. They all turned around to see a little girl standing behind them. She was holding a quarter about to play a game.

"My mommy said Santa is real!" She argued.

Serena came around the counter and kneeled to the little girls level. Darien watched as she stroked the little girls hair.

"Oh sweet heart of course he is real!" She smiled at her. "You just need to remember and you just need to keep believing right in here." She pointed at her little heart.

"Then why did he say that he wasn't." The little girl asked with a sad face.

"Well honey... he, unlike you, keeps making the naughty list. And to hide his disappointment." She shot a look at Darien. "He pretends Santa is not there. But we know the truth right...?"

The little girl looked up at Serena and smiled. She then nodded.

"Now why don't you go play some games." She winked at the little girl.

"Okay." But before she could walk away. "Mr. Naughty List?"

Darien looked up at the little girl, who was smiling back at him. "You still have some time to make the Good List."

Darien looked at her confused.

"Santa counts every good deed." She then hopped away towards the game she wanted.

Serena got up off the ground, back to her bags.

"Good save Serena!" Raye put a hand out to high five her.

"Good save?" Darien scoffed again. "She just prolonged a lie!" He threw his hands. "Last time a checked a lie is a lie."

The rest of the group just shook their head.

"On another note!" Andrew tried to break the ice. "We have two days, well 1 and a half days to get everything ready." He clapped both hands together. "What do you need us to do?"

"You only have a day and a half left to take care of all this stuff? Typical Serena, waited until the last minute. This is going to be a shit show!" He laughed.

Serena was about to fire back, but Andrew interrupted her. "As I said what do you need us to do? We have so much to do and so little time. How can we help you?"

"We? Don't lump me in this? I didn't volunteer!" Darien argued right away.

"You really are a Scrooge, you can't even take a couple minutes to help children have a better Christmas?" Lita scolded.

"Whatever."

Serena started to delegates the tasks for everyone and they all started on their little jobs. Lita started baking cookies. Ray and Amy started on the Christmas tree. While Andrew and Mina started cutting up snowflakes.

Serena was working away untangling lights.

"Are you sure you even what you are doing Meatball head?" Darien sipped his coffee. "You look like you are about to get yourself stuck and tangles in those things!"

"Shut up Darien!" Serena shouted.

"My. My. That doesn't sound very Christmasy does it?" Darien looked at Andrew with his usual grin. Like he won.

"Come on Dare lay off. She is doing a really nice thing. And she working really hard."

"Pshhhh. Serena and working hard are not something that ever go together."

"Hey play boy lay off her before I start laying one into you!" Lita stopped serving the mix and threw her hand up in a fist.

"Woah. Woah what did we just walk into?" A voice came from behind Darien.

Raye peaked around the tree.

"Oh. My. Wow." Lita said under breath.

Andrew got up off the stool he was sitting on. "Guys! You made it!" He shook the two guys hands. "Ladies, these are my two good friends. Jed and Ken."

"Nice to meet you!" Raye shouted.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"Andrew asked us to come help...and how could we say now? Jed shrugged his shoulders.

"So where do you need us?" Ken asked.

"I can use help with cookies!" Lita volunteered within seconds.

"And I could use help with the star on the tree!" Raye jumped up.

"The star is the least of your worries!" Darien judged."It looks like an ornament maker exploded on the tree. It is a mess." He laughed slapping Jed's arm.

Nobody else laughed.

"Come on where is jolly Christmas cheer." He did a little punch "Why is everyone so serious? Don't forget this is still an event Serena planned. It will be a huge failure."

"For the last time shut the hell up!"

"Lita calm down." Andrew tried to keep the peace.

"Me?" Lita was confused. "You friend is a kill joy!"

"Guys come on. Let's just focus on this event." Serena smiled. " Don't let him ruin the most wonderful time of the year."

"You must be Serena." Jed talked up to her shook her hand.

"Andrew has told us a lot about you." Ken shook her hand after. "You are full of light!

"And clumsiness." Darien added.

Ken and Jed ignore him as they headed to their stations. The group started to get their jobs done ad eventually the comments that Darien made were being forgotten. Ken and Lita were making little jokes about the cookies, as Jed helped Raye with the star on the tree. Serena worked her way around with the lights. Greg eventually came and he and Amy helped her.

"Guys I need one more things of lights please!" Serena stuck her hand out.

"Serena I think we're out?" Amy said digging through some bags.

"What do you mean I bought tons of them!" She got down from the ladder.

"I don't think you got enough." Greg dug through another bag.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking through the bag closest to her.

"Yeah...how many feet did you measure for?" Amy asked pulling another bag closer to her.

"Ummm." Serena started to scratch her head.

"You did measure right?" Darien butted in again. "With an actual measuring tape...not estimating with that little brain of yours."

Serena stated to frantically dig through another bag.

"Ha!" Darien shouted and clapped his hands together. "She didn't actually measure! What a surprise. Typical Meatball brains, not doing enough planning."

Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy all stood up and looked at Darien.

"Dare come on..." Ken said suggestively. "A tad harsh there."

"Harsh or telling the truth. I told you guys this party is a waste of time." He started to pack the book he was reading up."Especially one done by this bozo." He pulled out another book.

"That is it!" Serena yelled. But it was yell Darien was not familiar with and she had yelled at him many times. "You have been nothing but critical, judgmental, and all together a Scrooge! First almost crushing Christmas for that little girl." She started to get so mad tears started run down her red face. "Then you insult everything that everyone has done! Amy has never said anything mean to you and you just ripped her decorating apart!"

"Serena honey. You are getting so worked up." Raye started to walk towards her calmly.

"No Raye! This is the happiest time of the year and he is just trying to crush everyone's happiness!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Sere please calm down." Lita started to put water. "Have some water"

"I don't water. I want him to leave! He has been nothing but a thorn in this happy time. I want him out!" Her breathing became more irregular.

Darien had never seen her this way.

"Dare...please leave." Andrew asked.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you here!" Serena jumped in. "Nobody wants you here! You are like a vortex that sucks the happiness out of everyone. No wonder you are so damn lonely and your only friend is Andrew." She looked him up and down.

For once he had nothing to say.

"Darien. Just go." Ken suggested.

He just stood there.

"They said leave!" Serena shouted. "We do not want you negativity here. Nobody wants you here. I hate you!"

And with that Darien packed his bags and left the arcade. But before actually walking away he looked once more into the arcade to see everyone trying to calm Serena down. They have had their share of fights but the pain on her face, showed a combination of anger and defeat. He just shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien groaned as he took his sunglasses off. The bright lights as he entered the arcade stung his eyes. He rubbed them as Andrew walked out from the back kitchen.

"Well don't you look like a bag of crap." He threw a wet rag down and started cleaning the counter. "Coffee still needs a few minutes and Serena will be here soon, so I really suggest you wait in the back so she cannot see you."

"Andrew..." Before Darien could complete his sentences the bell rang.

"I am so late!" Serena cried. "But I had to get the lights and drop them here before I got to school."

"You will be fine Serena, I asked my mom to write you a note!" A sweet voice spoke with a drawn accent.

"Thanks Molls. The last thing I need is detention right. We have so much to do." Serena threw the bags down. Adjusted her clothes and her hair. She finally looked up to see Darien sitting there frozen.

"Serena. We didn't know you would be here this early." Andrew tried to defend the situation.

"It is fine Andrew. Mols and I have to go anyways. I will rush back here to put the lights up. Our outfits are in here. I counted them 100 times."

"Serena... Relax!" Molly suggested. "You counted them. I saw you. You will do great tonight."

"Yeah Sere.I will try to take care of some of the stuff between customers."

Darien just looked at her. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Thanks Andrew."

"Ummm Serena..."

"Yes Molly?" She turned to here confused.

Her friend was just standing there. Fidgeting.

Andrew let out a sigh.

"What?" Serena was so thrown off. "I don't have time let's go." She started to get her book bag.

"Serena." Andrew whispered.

"What Andrew?!" She threw her bag down in frustration. The last thing she needed was to be shown a mistake she didn't have time to fix in front of Darien.

She looked at Andrew as he pointed to the ceiling. She looked up and her face dropped.

"It was the girls idea...for after the kids left?" He shrugged.

Darien looked up to see a little green plant hanging from the ceiling. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe." Molly whispered.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Mistletoe." Molly said a little cheery. "When two people stand under it, they have to kiss." She clapped her little hands together. "It's tradition..."

Darien looked at Serena as she shook her head.

"Come on Serena. Just get it over with and we can go to school." Molly egged her on.

Serena stood up straight. Fixed her skirt. Grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. "You know what Molly, the rules don't apply to him."

"Serena..." Andrew tried to calm her down before anything escalated again.

"No Andrew it's fine." She started to walk to the door and Darien hung his head.

"I am not wasting my first kiss, under the mistletoe with someone who doesn't believe in the magic of Christmas." She shook her head, shrugged her shoulder. "I'll see you later Andrew." She walked out as Molly followed.

"Well good job. You managed to kill the Christmas spirit out Serena." Andrew grabbed the finished coffee pot and poured him a glass. "Bet you consider that a huge win." He then went to grab the Christmas bags and started pulling things out.

Darien watched as he looked at some of the items. So clueless. Not sure what to do. He was about to tear apart a package wrong damaging the item inside, when Darien jumped up.

"Give me that shit! You have no idea what you are doing!" He snatched the banner from Andrew.

"Don't touch that shit! She will never forgive me if she found out you helped with her party."

"Then don't tell her."

"I am not going to lie to her. And why do you suddenly care so much?" Andrew grabbed another item out looking at his best friend confused. "You wanted her to fail remember?"

Darien just slowly unwrapped the banner and laid it across the counter. He gently laced the string through the hole.

"Or just sit in silence and ignore?" Andrew took an ornament over to the tree. "For someone who is so quick to judge everyone for be phony... he can't even admit that he is in love with probably one of the most amazing girls anyone has every met."

"What are you mumbling over there?" Darien tied the string into a knot and threw it down.

"Nothing you don't already know." Andrew walked back to the counter. "Don't you have a class or something really important to study for?"

Darien didn't say anything just kept working along. Once he finished with one decoration, he grabbed another and another. He lost count of how many times Andrew refilled his coffee cup and how many times he had to go to the bathroom because the coffee was just flowing right threw him.

Before he knew it he reached into the bag only to feel the bottom. He reached into the bag next to it. Nothing.

"Well...well... well..." Raye came up behind Darien, looking through the costume bag. "Andrew did a really good job. I can't believe he did this all by himself." She pulled out her costume. Jumped off the stool and smirked at Darien.

"Please..."

"I won't tell her." Raye crossed her arms. "And here is why. This party means soooo much to her. And you crushed her."

Darien looked down to his coffee cup again.

"If she finds out that you helped all this...she will never get to fully enjoy all the magic of this. So don't worry I would never crush her Christmas spirit like that." Raye left to go to the back.

As Darien let out a big sigh. The bell rang again. Three different foot steps could be heard behind him. He turned around.

"It's just us Darien. Don't worry." Greg, Ken and Jed sat next to him at the counter.

"Actually he should. Serena is almost her. She isn't going to want to see him!" Lita shouted as she walked through the door.

"Lita. Calm down. It is going to be a lovely party and everyone can be here." Amy tried to defend Darien.

"Not a Scrooge like him!" Mina said with a smug look. "I'm normally pretty neutral. But she loves Christmas. Just as much as she loves bunnies. Don't ruin this for her. Please leave."

None of the guys said anything. They just played with their costumes. Pretending to see if they fit even though they knew very well they did.

Darien grabbed his things and headed through the door. Just as he walked out, Serena came running in. She almost slammed into him but Molly pulled her back.

"Thanks Molly. Your clothes are in the bag. Go get ready. Kids should be here soon." Again no acknowledgment of Darien in front of her.

"Serena. Tradition." Raye said as she came out in her cute Elves costume. "Mistletoe!" She pointed right above the door.

Again Darien and Serena looked up to see Mistletoe right over their heads. Serena let out deep sigh. And walked towards the counter.

"I am not going to keep doing this. There are children coming. Hide them all." She then went to get her costume. "Molly are you coming? I will need you to zip my back."

Molly looked at Darien as he looked at Serena. Raye motioned her hand. Trying to force an apology out of him. Nothing.

"Molly!" Serena scolded. "Let's go!"

"Coming Serena." She hung her head and went to the back with Serena to help her get ready.

"Look Darien... once the party starts and all the kid are here...She won't even notice if you come back." Raye said softly hoping Serena would not come running out yelling.

"But if you stay now. She will be all worked up." Amy added.

"I know. I am leaving." Darien pushed the door open.

"But you can always come back. Especially during the white elephant game." Andrew instructed

"If he brings a gift!" Lita shouted.

"And a good gift! One that nobody would expect from you!"

"Have a goodnight guys." He pushed through the door and left.

"Think he'll be back?" Jed asked Andrew.

"Guys...I have known that guy for years and I still can't predict what he will do."

The group finished getting ready, and slowly one by one kids started to come in. Their laughter and awe filled the arcade. Andrew pushed out drink after drink for them, while Lita and Amy handed out the cookies to the kids sitting on the ground watching the mini skit that Raye and put together. Jed and Ken were the main characters and they had those kids on the edge of their seats.

It was a little halfway through the night that Serena ran to the back of the arcade. Her face was as red as her stocking. Raye followed behind her, telling the kids that the actors needed a small break.

"Serena..." Raye called as she entered the small break room where she was pacing back and forth.

"The Santa isn't coming." She was wringing her little hands.

"Stop your finger are turning bright red."

"What am I going to do?" She asked. She was trying really hard to keep her hands apart but she couldn't.

Andrew came it to see what the conversation was about. "Everything okay?"

"The Santa isn't coming." Serena sighed. "And I promised all those kids a gift."

"Look Serena." Andrew walked over to her. "What you have done for these kids has been beyond what we could have imagined. They love what you did to the place. They love the costumes."

"Yeah. They are having so much fun!" Raye added.

"Now you go out and keep them happy, while we figure out what to do."

"How?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry Serena. Just believe in a Christmas miracle." Andrew gave her hug and nudged her to go back to the party.

She reluctantly walked through the door.

"You aren't going to call him are you?" Raye asked.

"Look. He has some making up to do and we have a lot of kids who are about to have a fit if they don't get their gifts." He pulled out his phone. "He is kind of our Hail Mary at this point.

Raye didn't argue. She just took a deep, put on a smile and walked back out. Andrew could hear her calling the kids back to her as the phone rang.

He eventually joined the party again and started serving his drinks. With each passing second he started to lose faith that anything good will come from his phone call. However, he too eventually got lost in the hustle of the evening.

As the night drew closer to the end of the evening, more and more kids started to ask when Santa was coming. Serena tried so hard to keep a happy face. She wanted to really believe that the one person who would be able to pull of a Christmas Miracle would be none other than Andrew. But when she looked at the clock and saw that there as only 30 minutes left she took upon herself to make the announcement.

She went to the counter top. Took a deep breath and clapped her hands for everyone's attention. They all turned to look at her. Every little face smiled back at her.

"First and foremost, thank you all for coming! Seeing all your little smiles have been the cherry to my already amazing year." She looked to her friends. Smiled at each and everyone of them. "I would also like to take a minute to thank my wonderful friends for helping me, I love you guys so much."They each looked at her with a smile. "But kids I know I promised you Santa..."

The kids all started to get excited and antsy. They started to look around the room for the man in the red suit.

"Look up here guys..." She drew their attention back to her. "I know you guys wanted to see Santa sooo bad...but-"

"Unfortunately he could not make it because he is busy finishing all the present that he needs to deliver Christmas Eve night." A deep male voice interrupted.

The kids turned to the door along with Serena and her friends, to see Darien dressed as an elf with a giant bag of toys. The kids all stood up and headed over to him.

"So you mean he isn't coming..." The first child asked as she approached Darien.

Serena braced herself for his answer. Both hands balled up in fists. If he said anything to kill that little girls Christmas spirit she as going to kill him herself.

She watched as he placed the big bag down and kneeled to the little girl. "No sweety he isn't coming. But he said he very sorry. And to make it up to you guys...he wanted you all to have early Christmas gifts." He reached into the bag and pulled out a present for the little girl to unwrap. She squealed with happiness and gave Darien a big hug.

Serena looked at Andrew and mouthed "thank you," just before she walked over to Darien to help guide the kids into a line to get their gifts. He couldn't help but steal glances of her in between hugs and presents. Her smile was bigger than he every remembered. She moved with just poise and grace. The kids adored her, and she adored everyone of them just as much. Her laugh was music to his ears.

When he handed out the last present and got his last hug, he finally stood up and walked over to Andrew.

"Thanks for doing that man." He gave Darien a fist pump.

Darien didn't say anything. He watched as Serena acted like a lioness protecting her little cubs. She made sure every kid was picked up by the right person. She didn't care if anyone got upset about how long the check out process was. She was going to make sure all her kids were safe.

"She is pretty amazing isn't she." Andrew poured Darien a cup of coffee as he just nodded.

She walked over to the counter and poured herself some water. She then looked at Darien who made no eye contact with her.

"Thanks for doing that."

He looked up to see her staring right at him.

"I know you think this time of year is stupid and fake, but what you did for them was amazing. I know they will never forget it. So thank you." She tucked her hair behind her little elf ears. Gave him a little smile and went to the back with bag that carried her change of clothes.

Lita came up after she left to get a glass of water. "Good save." She cheers her cup to him and went back as well to change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alrighty!" Serena yelled as she ran through the door.

Darien stared at her in awe. She was wearing blue off the shoulders shirt and high waisted jeans. She had black flats on and her hair was no longer in pigtails but messy bun. The blue of shirt brought out the bright blue of her eyes and the off shoulders showed the smoothness of her skin.

"I am so surprised I didn't fall right there!" Serena joked.

"Me too actually!" Raye came out behind her. She came out in a red shirt with skinny jeans as well.

"Shut it Raye! Where are the numbers that I placed into a cup?" She started to look around the counter. "I swear I jus-"

Darien slid her the cup in front of him. He didn't make any eye contact. Scared she would notice that he had been staring at her. He just looked at his cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She shook the cup and stuck her hand in the cup to mix the numbers some more.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Every put your gifts under the tree and come grab a number of me. Number one get to pick a present first and then number two goes next. They can either steal number one's gift or open a new one! Then we keep moving a long!"

"Any other rules?" Jed asked as he stood close behind Raye.

"Yeah." Serena smirked "No fighting! And no shaking presents." She smirked at the girls around her.

She started to walk around with the remaining numbers. She walked over to Andrew who was behind a counter. And then she placed the cup in front of Darien. He didn't look up. So she stuck the cup between him and his coffee cup. He looked up at her.

"Are you in?" She asked. She shook the cup again.

"Ummm.." Was all he could say.

"Did you even bring a gift?" Mina asked running her hands through her long blond hair and tying it up with her signature red bow.

Darien shook his head.

"It is a really a fun game." Serena lifted both her shoulders. "You may end up with a really nice gift."

"Come on Dare." Andrew slapped his shoulder.

He sighed. Rolled his eyes. And stuck his hand into the cup. He pulled out the white paper.

"Don't open it yet!" Not until I say. "Now everyone circle around and make sure you have a number!"

They all sat around the tree.

"Okay!" Serena clapped her hands. "Everyone open you little sheet of paper and number one you have the floor." Serena hopped out of the little circle she was sitting in. She looked around to find a seat. The only seat was right in front of Darien. She casually walked over as Mina walked into the middle of the group.

The game went on. There was laughing. Crying. Fighting. Yelling. Some gift stealing and more laughing. When Serena got up Darien held his breath. He is not sure why he did it. Maybe because he wanted to hold her scent in or maybe it was he just wanted her to sit back in front of him. There was a bubble of happiness around that just radiated warmth.

When she sat back down. He was able to exhale again. The last person drew and the last gift was pulled.

"Okay! Before everyone moves, can we please get one picture of all of us and our gifts?" Serena put both hands together and pleaded.

"I hate my gift!" Lita yelled.

"Too bad! Get in the damn photo!" Raye yelled scooting over to let Lita stand in.

"Fine...Don't have to yell!" She moved over to the spot next to Raye and positioned herself.

"Okay everyone in!"

"We think that mean you too Darien." Jed pushed him over to the group.

"I don't do photos." He put his hand up.

"What a surprise. No Christmas. No photos. You are going to single for the rest of your life." Lita mocked.

"Guys be nice. If he doesn't want in then fine. " Serena moved her arms. "Come on 10 seconds!"

Darien observed the group. There was just enough space next to her. He listened for the beeps. Got up and wedged himself right there. She didn't move. The camera flash went off.

"I think I blinked!" Mina screamed.

"Too bad. Time to clean up." Andrew stuck his tongue out at her as everyone started to disperse.

"Wait!" Amy yelled.

Everyone froze, including Darien and Serena. They looked to Amy who had her tiny little finger in the air. They all followed her finger to right above Serena's head. She didn't look up just followed their eyes. She looked down at her shoes and exhaled.

"Come on Sere...it is Christmas!"Amy said cheerfully.

She looked up and shot Amy a dirty look.

"It's okay." Darien put his hand up. "Don't want her '_waste_' her first kiss underneath the mistletoe with someone like me!"

Serena just looked up at Darien who started to walk away. Serena bit her lower lip and didn't say anything. She looked around the tree and the a little bag caught her eye.

"Guys..." Serena whispered. She picked up the little bag. "Did someone leave this? Or did someone bring an extra gift?"

She looked up and saw every shaking their heads no.

"Is there a card?"Amy asked suggestively.

Serena pulled out the card and read looked it. Her facial expression was so confused.

"Sere..."

"It just has my name in it." She shrugged. Reached her hand in the little bag and pulled out a crystal necklace with a pink bunny on it.

OOOs and ahhs could be heard across the arcade.

"I wonder who it's from?" They all looked around and nobody said anything.

"Probably one of parents of the little kids. Maybe I was too busy and they just left it here?" Serena suggested.

"Possible." Mina shrugged. "Let's finish cleaning so we can go!"

The cleaning was over before they knew it and all exited the arcade.

"Sere are you sure you will be okay?" Mina asked.

Andrew followed behind her. "Here Dare. You almost left your jacket." He handed Darien the jacket and Darien just nodded at him.

"Yes. Go have fun!" She smiled. "I will be all of your covers tonight."

"Thanks Sere, but you sure you don't want a ride home?" Raye asked as Ken followed right behind her.

"We really don't mind Sere." Ken added.

"No...if my parents see you drive up, you cover is blown." She reached over and hugged her friend.

"Then come with us!" Amy said with Greg's arm wrapped around her. "We are you cover too. Your parents don't even expect you home."

"I will be fine. It is not that far of a walk." Serena tried to reason with them

"Walk?" Darien questioned.

"Yes. Walk Darien. I can walk." She was annoyed at the idea of the long walk, but she knew how badly her friends wanted the night out. She was not going to interfere. "Have fun guys! Go! Merry Christmas!"

They all hugged her and wished her a Merry Christmas too before the walked away. She started to walk to her house.

"Serena. I can give you a ride." Darien said as everyone started to walk away.

"You obviously didn't hear me. I am their cover!"

"It is freezing!" Darien tried to reason with her.

"I am fine!" She started to walk away. She wrapped both her arms around herself to pull her coat tighter.

She was so small. She was shivering. Darien watcher her. She was moving so slowly. The wind looked like it could take her at any second. He slammed his door shut. Cursed under his breath. Remove his jacket and ran towards her. He wrapped both arms around her. Encircling her with his jacket, he held her tight.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I can't take you home, because you are their cover. So I will be your cover." He whispered. "You don't have to freeze like a popsicle. Merry Christmas."

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Your parents don't expect you home. So we can just go for a drive until we know they are asleep and then I will drop you off."

"I am sure you have a lot of studying to do and a lot of things going..."Serena was thinking of every excuse that would be something he would use.

"No. It's Christmas." With both arms still wrapped around her he rotated her back to his car.

"Someone could see this as kidnap..."

"You would accuse me of kidnap on Christmas?"

"All of sudden you are so in the Christmas spirit." Serena tried to argue back.

"Maybe you rubbed off on me. Now come on! I am freezing!"

Serena groaned.

"I can carry you." Darien threatened.

"Fine you win." She wiggled herself out his arms and headed to the car.

"Can I at least get my coat back?"

Serena just giggled and shook her head. Darien groaned as he trucked through the storm. He hated the cold. He came into the car. Shivered. Rubbed his hands together and turned on the car and the hot air.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked. She took off his jacket and threw it to the back.

"You don't trust me?"

"Can't say I can honestly trust someone who does not believe in Santa and Christmas." She made a face at him and leaned back. She pulled her seatbelt across her chest and her finger ran across the new necklace she just put on. She ran her hands around the little bunny. "Thank you for my necklace."

Darien looked at her confused and leaned against the middle divide.

"I've sat next to you enough times at the arcade to see your notes, and how you sign you signature." She kept playing with the bunny. "You really didn't have too."

"I know." He put his hands on the wheel and started driving. "I wanted too."

She rested her arm on the middle middle divide next his. A few times their hands embraced and either one would just shift their hand over.

"So are we close?"

"Yes we are...your favorite place to be." Darien pulled up into the parking lot of the park.

"Oh."

"I know it's kinda cold but you can wear my jacket. Come on. The lake is so much nicer when the light reflect in it." He unbuckled his belt and headed out.

Serena looked at him. She could not figure out if this was real or if she was hallucinating from exhaustion. He stood in front of the hood and signaled for her to come out. She grabbed his jacket from the back and got out of the car. The two headed to the lake. He walked in front of her mainly. When she finally met up to him at the edge of the lake so gasped at the view.

"You're right the view is amazing. How the green, red and yellow blend." She tightened his jacket around her. Looked at him. He had his hands in his pockets. And he was fidgeting. "Why do you hate Christmas so much?" She finally asked.

"Huh?" Darien looked at her confused.

"You do. It an amazing time of year and you just sulk and fight. When you have so much to be grateful for."

"Ha! Like what? I was an orphan. My parents are dead." He ran his hands through his hair. "And according to you...nobody wants me around and I'm a loner."

Serena hung her head down. Took a small breath. "I didn't mean that when I said it."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Serena walked over and linked her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You have friends who really care about you."

"Including you?"

Serena looked up at him as he looked back down at her. "I mean... " She bit her lip and carefully thought about what she was going to say next. "Ummm.. I would be sad if I didn't have a fighting buddy anymore."

Darien chuckled. As he felt her arms encircle tighter around his arm. His hand hit the side of his jacket.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Did you put something in my pocket?" Darien asked looking through his pocket.

"No?"

Darien reached his hand in. Let out a laugh. And pulled out a little mistletoe. "Stupid Andrew."

"What did he think was going to happen with that?" Serena asked.

"No idea." He balled it in a fist and was about to toss it in the river.

"Wait!" Serena shouted

"What?" Darien froze.

"Just because the magic isn't going to work for us does not mean it won't work for someone else. Give it to me."

He handed it to her and watched as she walked to the nearest tree.

"What makes you think that someone will come here and stand under that tree with it there. It will blow away before they do." Darien reasoned with her.

"Stop being a scrooge! And just help me! Just because you don't doesn't mean anyone else doesn't." She yelled. "So either help me or I can climb the tree myself and maybe crack my head."

He threw his head back and groaned. "Fine!"

He walked over and bent down to boost her up. She reached up to the closest branch and threw the mistletoe around. With the way she threw her body Darien sudden bobbled her. He lost his balance trying to keep her from falling, but he failed. She came crashing down on top of him.

"Ughhhh..."

"That hurt."Was all she could say.

"You! I took most the hit of the ground." Darien argued.

"I am so sorry!" She brushed her hair out of her face and looked down at Darien. He was in a trance. "Darien?" Nothing. "Earth? Did you hit your head?" She was about to push herself off him, when she felt resistance from his hands. "Darien?" She whispered. "I was trying to get up so you can get off the ground."

He ran his hands up her back. He leaned his head forward. She didn't move. His face came closer to hers.

"Darien..." She whispered again.

She felt him push her head forward and suddenly his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. She saw his eyes flutter shut. He didn't pull away, but neither did she. She took in little bit of air and closed her eyes. He gave her a few small pecks on her lips. She put both her hands on his shoulders, her legs in the air and his arms just linked around her waist under his jacket.

He pulled away, and she rested her head on his. Their nose touching. She smiled at him. He leaned in again for one more peck as she met him halfway.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked kissing him again.

"Making this the best Christmas I can remember." His eyes looked at her and they started to water. He sniffed to draw back the tears.

Serena just smiled through her tears and again leaned over to kiss him. "Merry Christmas." She finally whispered.

The End.

And with that I wish you guys all a Merry Christmas. Stay safe. Stay blessed everyone :)


End file.
